Setsuna::
by Ameni-Chan
Summary: Un pequeño extra antes de que a mitad de año ingresen un par de niñitas muy travisas a Ouran, una loca por Mori y otra por Kyoya! Hagamos mas cosas de plebeyos! w
1. ¿Tu Prima Renge? Extra

**Setsuna**

**--**

Bueno mi hermana y yo decidimos hacer un fic de Ouran nuestro primer fic para ser exactas w aqui el episodio 00 de Setsuna un pequeño extra antes de que los nuevos personajes ingresen a Ouran.

**Ouran episodio 00**

Haruhi: Muy bien Renge, la vamos a cuidar  
Renge: Gracias Haruhi-kun eres muy bueno  
Tamaki: Yo también Quiero cuidarla!!  
Renge: Todos son solidarios cuando tengo cosas que hacer (cambio total) Pero… si la pierden de vista , no saben lo que les va a pasar (con tono amenazante)   
Tamaki matándose de miedo: esta bien Renge

Renge se va en su elevador

Tamaki: Muy bien chicos  
Todos: …  
Tamaki: Tenemos que cuidar a la primita de Renge

El host club esta lleno se clientas que querían ser atendidas 

Clienta: Tamaki – sempai, este también vendría a ser hijo suyo?  
Tamaki: Si, Pero quisiera que fuese de nosotros dos…  
Mientras las clientas estaban gritando por lo que dijo tamaki, la niña Miyu se baja de la silla del salón y se va del cuarto. 

Haruhi: Tamaki-sempai?  
Tamaki: si Haruhi?  
Haruhi: la niña?  
Tamaki: Que niña?  
Haruhi: COMO QUE, QUE NIÑA?!  
Tamaki: De que hablas Haruhi  
Haruhi: La prima de Renge  
Tamaki:-se para rápidamente- Queridas doncellas, lamentablemente tenemos un problema , Mi hijo a desaparecido y necesito buscarlo (pone sus ojos llorosos)

Era tan lindo que las chicas se comienzan a lanzar encima de el y de haruhi ( se desconoce porque las chicas también se lanzaron a Haruhi)

"Tienes que hacer algo" se decía Kyoya a si mismo, imaginándose como Renge los iba a pegar si descubría que habían perdido a su prima de 5 años .Kyoya siente un escalofrió en su espalda y decide ir el a buscarla

Kyoya: Hikaru, Kaoru  
Los Hitachiin: Que quieres Kyoya – sempai (esa ves no era su señor)   
(Tamaki siendo remplazado por Kyoya)   
Kyoya: Vamos a buscar a la prima de Renge  
Los Hitachiin: Si

Mientras se iban Hikaru seguía preguntándose que estaba haciendo recordaba que Renge estaba diciéndoles algo, pero que era ese algo, no lo sabia.

_"Habré no escuchado nada porque estaba haciendo trampa en el juego de carreras que estaba jugando con Kaoru? No, no es eso" _Se decía Hikaru.  
Kaoru: Hikaru?  
Hikaru: Que?  
Kaoru: Vamos?  
Hikaru: Huh?  
Hikaru: Ah, si si vamos  
Kaoru: Pasa algo?  
Hikaru: No nada  
Kyoya: Bueno hay que separarnos

Los tres se voltean y van en diferentes direcciones. Supuestamente se tenían que encontrar en un punto a cierta hora .Pero… 

Kyoya: Hikaru, Kaoru?  
Hikaru: Que no vino?   
Kyoya: No, que raro dudo que el se halla perdido aquí  
Kyoya: Bueno tendremos que seguir sin el

Kyoya se lleva a fuerza a Hikaru.

Kyoya: Párate aquí, ahora… a donde vamos?  
Hikaru: No se, para que me traes aquí  
Kyoya: Bueno creo que por aquí  
Hikaru: Crees!!

La mente tan diminuta de Hikaru hace la primera reacción 

Hikaru: Si queremos encontrar a un niño tenemos que pensar como ellos   
Kyoya: Que?  
Hikaru: Ven Kyoya – sempai, hay que gatear  
Kyoya: Yo, gatear?  
Hikaru: Si Kyoya – sempai, gatear

Hikaru lo jala y lo hace gatear (algo tonto pero para alguien como Hikaru eso puede ser posible)

Clientas que de repente aparecen: Ven vengan chicas

(Lo decían en vos baja así que ni Hikaru como Kyoya no las escucharon)

Una clienta x : Salgan!!

De pronto Kyoya y Hikaru se encuentran atrapados por unos moustros inexplicables con cámara (eso era lo que veía Kyoya mientras Hikaru veía perfectamente a las clientas)  
Para Hikaru eso era normal pero para Kyoya .Kyoya estaba llenándose de nervios y se para en un abrir y serrar de ojos.

Kyoya: HI-KA-RU-VA-MO-NOS   
Hikaru: Que pasa?

Kyoya se va corriendo con Hikaru. Kyoya estaba tan avergonzado que se llevo cargando a Hikaru para no demorarse.

Kaoru: Espérenme!!

Hikaru y Kyoya se voltean para ver a Kaoru que gritaba

Hikaru: Kaoru!! Donde te metiste estaba preocupado por ti  
Kaoru: Hikaru yo…  
Kyoya: Antes que comiencen su escena dense cuenta en la situación que estamos  
Los Hitachiin: Bueno

……………………………………………………………………………………. 

Haruhi: Tamaki – sempai, esta bien dejar el salón abierto  
Tamaki: Eso no importa, recuerda que nos estamos escapando  
Haruhi: No entiendo porque se fueron y luego vuelven como si hubieran visto algo estupendo  
Tamaki: Ya se!!  
Haruhi: Que cosa  
Tamaki: vamos a nuestro escondite  
Haruhi: Tamaki no es tiempo de jugar  
………………………………………………………………………………………. 

Honey: Takashi hicimos un buen trabajo  
Mori: Ha  
Honey: No entiendo porque Tama-chan no cerró la puerta si sabía que tenía que cuidar a una niña  
Mori: Ha  
Honey: Takashi vamos al laberinto! Quiero jugar en el laberinto! Y luego comer pastel!  
Mori: Ha  
…………………………………………………………………………………………. 

Kyoya: Tamaki? Haruhi?  
Tamaki: Okasan!!

Tamaki se lanza para abrasar a su mejor amigo

Tamaki: Encontraste a nuestra pequeña?  
Kyoya: No…  
Tamaki: Yo pensaba que una madre sabía donde podría estar su hijo  
Kyoya: Tamaki…  
Tamaki: Dime  
Kyoya: esta ves solo pienso en nuestro castigo  
Haruhi: Kyoya – sempai sabe usted porque las clientas se fueron?  
Kyoya: NO  
Los Hitachiin: Si, si Kyoya NO sabes nada  
Hikaru: Mira Tono, Haruhi!

Hikaru saca su celular y le muestra a Haruhi y a Tamaki la foto que avía tomado de Kyoya gateando. Kaoru saca también su celular pero creo que el fue el mas malo porque hizo un video.

Haruhi: Ese es Kyoya?  
Tamaki: OH, Kyoya párese un perrito  
Kyoya: Que tratas de decir  
Tamaki: Yo quiero un perrito así  
Kyoya: QUE!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………. 

Honey: Takashi tu ya crees que Tama-Chan, Kyo-Chan, Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan y   
Haru-Chan ya la hayan encontrado?  
Mori: Si creo que si  
Honey: Ya vamos a llegar!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………. 

Kyoya: TAMAKI COMO QUE QUIERES UN PERRITO COMO YO  
Tamaki: Es que…  
Honey: Tama-Chan, Kyo-Chan, Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, Haru-Chan!!  
Los Hitachiin: Honey -Sempai, Mori-Sempai?  
Honey: La encontraron?  
Kyoya: Honey -Sempai no te apresures tanto  
Honey: es que quiero ir a jugar al laberinto  
Tamaki: Honey -Sempai luego vamos a jugar

Sin que todos se den cuenta Haruhi le dice a Honey

Haruhi: Quieres ir?  
Honey: A donde?  
Haruhi: Al laberinto  
Honey: Si!!  
Haruhi: As silencio

………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Honey: Por aquí Haru-Chan!!  
Haruhi: Ah?  
Honey: Que?

Al voltear ven a una niña llorando agachada a un rincón . Haruhi y Honey se acercan para verla pero la niña no se dejo. 

Haruhi: Estas bien?  
Honey: Quieres venir con nosotros  
Miyu: NO QUIERO !!  
………………………………………………………………………………………….. 

Kyoya: A propósito…han visto a Haruhi y a Honey -Sempai  
Tamaki: Es cierto no los e visto desde que Honey dijo que quería ir al laberinto  
Los Hitachiin: Hay que ir al laberinto!! 

……………………………………………………………………………………… 

Miyu: NO QUIERO!!  
Haruhi: Que quieres  
Miyu: Que se vallan… lárguense!!

_"No es muy pequeña para decir eso"_ se decía Haruhi

Honey: Tama-Chan encontramos a Mi-Chan!!  
Tamaki: Es cierto!! Mi hija!!  
Kyoya: Paren miren  
Loa Hitachiin: Esta llorando?  
Kaoru: Por que será?

Kaoru: Ven  
Miyu: NO VETE!!  
Hikaru: Oye hay no vas a estar bien  
Miyu: VETE ALIEN!!  
Hikaru: Que dijiste niñita _(diciendo en vos baja para que nadie se de cuenta)_   
Kyoya: Ven aquí  
Miyu: MAMI AYUDAME!!  
Tamaki: Ven mi pequeña gatita

Cuando Miyu escucho eso de Tamaki se quedo un rato tranquila todos pensaban que las palabras de Tamaki la llegaría a tranquilizar pero… LO EMPEORO. Todos pensaban que era el fin pero sin darse cuenta la niña estaba parada ¿Con Mori al lado? Era raro para todos que le abría dicho

_"Mi pequeña ven aquí no vas a estar bien hay , seca tus lagrimas que eso te ase daño , ¿vienes?"_

Bueno nadie lo supo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………. 

Tamaki: Bueno Miyu ya esta aquí ahora solo falta dársela a Renge.

Abrieron la puerta y vieron a Renge sentada en el "asiento real".

Renge: Adonde fueron?  
Tamaki: Renge la encontramos  
Loa Gemelos: TONO!!  
Tamaki: Encontramos a tu perdida prima  
Renge: QUE!!??  
Tamaki: Si Renge tu prima se perdió estuvo llorando en el laberinto todo el rato pero ya la encontramos!!  
Renge se para molesta

Renge: Ustedes idiotas

Ya imagínense como les da su merecido a todos sin incluir a Mori y a Honey que estaba con la prima de Renge comiendo como siempre Pastel. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bueno en si fue una historia que se le ocurrio a mi hermana y la decidi publicar n3n espero que les agrade pronto el episodio 01 "Las nuevas Revoltosas"


	2. Las Nuevas Revoltosas

Aqui el primer capitulo de Setsuna espero que les agrade los Nuevos personajes que eh agregado…

Setsuna EP 01

Mikase.: Enai, Enai!!  
Enai: Huh?  
Mikase: Enai, ya llegamos  
Enai: YA!!  
Mikase: Si, ya llegamos  
Enai: Wao, es grande  
Mikase: Si, como nos contó papá  
Enai: Mira que hora es!!Vamos a legar tarde!!  
Mikase: Vamos nos….

………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Hikaru: Pero...  
Kaoru: Tienes que ponértelo  
Haruhi: Me niego  
Kaoru y Hikaru: Pero tienes que ponértelo pasado mañana porque las clientas nos lo piden  
Haruhi: NO!  
Kaoru y Hikaru: Bueno de todas maneras te lo tendrás que poner nosotros te cambiaremos a la fuerza  
Haruhi: Yo me cambio sola!!  
Kaoru y Hikaru: Bueno te cambias sola  
Maestra: Bueno señores hoy vinieron dos alumnas nuevas chicas  
Enai: HOLA  
Mikase: TODOS

Nadie mostraba importancia a las dos chicas

Mikase: Yo me llamo Mikase Aid , para que me reconozcan mi moño esta a la derecha recuerden a la derecha .Mi materia favorita es matemática y el curso en el que soy muy buena es el de atletismo .Me gusta tocar el chelo. Espero que se porten bien conmigo.

Enai: Yo me llamo Enai Aid, para que me reconozcan mi moño esta a la izquierda recuerden a la izquierda .Mi materia favorita es sociales y en el curso en el que soy muy buena es el de idioma extranjero .Me gusta tocar el violín. Espero que se porten bien conmigo. 

Enai y Mikase: Eso es todo!!  
Hikaru: Que copionas!!(voz baja)  
Maestra: Muy bien buena presentación ustedes se sientan…Atrás de Kaoru y de Haruhi .Kaoru, Haruhi levanten las manos para que los puedan reconocer.  
Mikase: Ah, tu entonces eres Haruhi

Se lanza sobre el y lo abraza(chicas llorando)

Mikase: Se bueno conmigo, si?  
Haruhi: Si(le daba miedo Mikase)

Durante la clase  
Mikase: Haruhi…Haruhi  
Haruhi: Si?  
Mikase: Me podrías prestar lápiz?  
Haruhi: Claro

Haruhi se voltea para darle lo que quería pero…

Maestra: Haruhi, le he dicho a todos que no se volteen cuando hay pruebas   
Haruhi: Si  
Mikase: Haruhi…porque volteaste??  
Haruhi: ¬.¬ tu fuiste la que me pidió lápiz y para dártelo tenia que voltear  
Mikase: Ah…pero ahora que lo recuerdo mi lápiz estaba en mi mochila o sea que no tenias porque voltear, disculpa.  
Haruhi: No, tu no tienes la culpa  
Mikase: entonces porque me miras con esa cara  
Haruhi: Que cara?  
Mikase: La que pudiste ase un buen rato  
Haruhi: Yo?  
Mikase: Quien mas, se supone que tu  
Haruhi: Huh?  
Maestra: Podrían dejar de conversar?  
Mikase y Haruhi: Si

Luego de clase Mikase y Enai veían que Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi y las clientas se iban a un lugar desconocido.

Mikase: Enai, tu sabes a donde van?  
Enai: No tengo idea  
Mikase: Yo quiero ir a ver!!  
Enai: Será a la próxima  
Mikase: Pero…me acompañas?  
Enai: Si te acompaño  
Mikase: Bueno a la próxima

No hubo Próxima … Luego de una semana

Mikase: Ya!!  
Enai: Que paso?  
Mikase: Ya llego la hora  
Enai: La hora de que?  
Mikase: De ir a ver  
Enai: Para ir a ver que?  
Mikase: Lo que hacen esos  
Enai: Quienes?  
Mikase: Tu ya sabes  
Enai: Ahh… a ellos

Esa ves los si los siguieron. Ellas abren la gran puerta de aquella sala de Musica

Mikase: Porque una tercera sala?  
Todos los del club: Irasshaimase  
Mikase y Enai: º.º ( estaban en blanco)  
Tamaki: Bienvenidas princesas, se ve que son nuevas  
Mikase: Se supone que somos nuevas, pero…  
Tamaki: Pero…  
Mikase: Yo pensaba que iba a ver algo mas interesante  
Tamaki: No entiendo  
Mikase: Esto es una perdida de tiempo, como van a estar en un lugar como este.  
Tamaki: Que?  
Mikase: Pierden su tiempo en un club como este. Ni siquiera este es un club.   
Tamaki: …  
Mikase: Esto es una basura de club  
Tamaki: QUE!!  
Mikase: Y como esas chicas se van a fijar en una persona como tu (comenzando a describirlo) Feo, idiota, RARO!!  
Tamaki: QUE, RARO!!?? (se va a su famosa esquina oscura)  
Kyoya: Señoritas a quienes van a elegir?  
Mikase: Se elige?  
Enai. Si Mikase, tu eliges a quien quieres que te sirva

Enai sube la mirada para ver al chico que le avía echo aquella pregunta a su hermana

Enai: º///º _"Que lindo!! Y es misterioso!! Que hermoso, hermoso, hermoso, Ma-ra-vi-llo-so!!"_   
Kyoya: Si tienes que elegir señorita y dime a quien?(seguía preguntándole a Mikase)  
Mikase: Déjame pensar…Todos!!  
Tamaki: todos??  
Mikase: Si todos!!  
Tamaki: Muy bien, entonces que quieres que hagamos?

De algún modo ya Mikase se savia los nombres escuchando a las clientas gritando todos los nombres

Mikase: Bueno si puedo pedir lo que sea…  
Todos: …  
Mikase: Tamaki-sempai, tu paséate por los rincones oscuros. Kyoya-sempai, as mi tarea. Hikaru, limpia mi espacio. Kaoru, limpia mi carpeta de estudios, porsia de mi salón. Haruhi, a ver…que puedo decirte… háblame sobre ti mientras me preparas un café. Hunny-sempai, tu ven aquí, vas a ser mi peluche y tu Mori-sempai, vas a sentarte y sigue leyendo tu lindo libro. 

Tamaki: Que!!  
Mikase: Hazlo!!  
Tamaki: YA!!  
Kyoya: Yo no puedo hacer tu tarea  
Mikase: Si puedes, hazlo!!  
Kyoya: Si!! (digamos que le daba un poco de miedo como Mikase lo miraba)   
Hikaru: Tu espacio!!Este no es tu espacio!!  
Mikase: Ahora si  
Hikaru: Que niña…  
Mikase: Que acabas de decir?  
Hikaru: Que eres una niña molestosa  
Mikase: HAS TU TRABAJO!!  
Hikaru: SI SEÑORA  
Mikase: Hikaru…  
Hikaru: Huh?  
Mikase: NO SOY CASADA PARA QUE ME DIGAS SENORA!!  
Hikaru: Disculpa!!  
Kaoru: Esto…Mikase…esta bien que yo sea el quien limpie su carpeta?   
Mikase: Si Kaoru, estoy segura que tu debes limpiarla  
Kaoru: Bueno…  
Hunny: Su peluche?  
Mikase: Si mi peluche (Lo comienza a abrasar fuertemente al pobre niño)   
Hunny: Mika-chan… me estas apretando muy fuerte!! Me muero, me quedo sin aire, Mika-chan…!  
Mikase: NO!! De ninguna manera!!  
Hunny: (ya comienza a desinflarse) Que!!??  
Mikase: No voy a soltar a un niñito tan lindo!!  
Hunny: (ya esta muerto)

Mikase: Que aburrido!!  
Hikaru: Que!! nos as estado maltratando a todos y ahora te aburres  
Mikase: Tiene algo de malo??  
Hikaru: Si!!  
Mikase: Que tiene se malo??  
Hikaru: Que estamos sufriendo  
Mikase: Yo pensaba que esto estaba bien  
Tamaki: Esto es para hablar no para hacer tus deberes  
Mikase: Tu vuelve a tu sitio  
Tamaki: Esta bien…

Aquel día fuel es día mas divertido que Mikase hubiese tenido pero no lo quiso demostrar…

Mikase: Muy bien  
Todos: Huh?  
Mikase: Ya se puso todo aburrido así que me voy  
Tamaki: Mikase no!!  
Mikase: Que quieres  
Tamaki: Yo fui Mikase?  
Mikase: Que?  
Tamaki: Yo tuve la culpa, verdad?  
Mikase: De que?  
Tamaki: De que te vallas  
Mikase: No!!  
Tamaki: Siiii T-T  
Mikase: Deja de hacer tonterías, me voy!!  
Enai: Con permiso  
Tamaki: Adelante…  
Enai: Chau, nos vemos  
Tamaki: Igual  
Mikase: Enai!!  
Enai: Voy!!

Enai se va junto a su hermana mayor 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Al día siguiente…

Mikase: Hola amiga, amigo y todos!!

Todos la miraban raro a Mikase por lo rara que era  
(Enai pasa normal)

Mikase: Profe!!  
Profesora: Profe?  
Mikase: Profesora me olvide mi libro , me puedo sentar al lado de Haruhi?   
Profesora: Claro

Mikase en un abrir y serrar de ojos ya estaba sentada al lado de Haruhi(clientas llorando)

Mikase: Haruhi…  
Haruhi: Si?  
Mikase: Pareces chica  
Hikaru: NO!!  
Kaoru: Mikase estas viendo mal  
Hikaru: Que alguien traiga a un oftalmólogo  
Mikase. No exageres  
Maestra: Hikaru, Kaoru , se sientan?  
Hikaru y Kaoru: SI!!

Luego al sonar el timbre Hikaru y Kaoru se llevan a Enai, Mikase y a Haruhi 

Tamaki: Que dices!?  
Hikaru: Si ella ya sabe  
Tamaki: AH!!

Que tal?? Mmm no se no me convense dejen reviews onegai

Proximo capitulo

**Episodio 2 "Una gran idea"**

_Mikase mira a Haruhi con una cara que le decia "Si lo vas a hacer, pues te rapto y no sabes lo que te voy a hacer…Te voy a poner a desfilar ropa y a grabarte y publicarlo todo en youtube" ___

_Haruhi: Pero… __  
__Mikase: Pero… __  
__Haruhi: Nada…no dije nada __  
__Mikase: Entonces ya esta decidido!! __  
__Tamaki: Lo que dijo ella!! __  
__Mikase y Tamaki: Vamos a la piscina!!_


End file.
